legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Divine Judgment
Divine Judgment is a Raid Event scheduled to start on July 31, 2016 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on August 6, 2016 at 7:59 PM (PST). It is the ninth episode of the Dark Stigma story and fifth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is from August 2nd 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes None Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Neala, Sentient Ripened (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Vanael the Hazardous (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Conslaving Shey & Zephi (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Unsettled Shilkniel (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Story "I am grateful to finally meet you. Long have I awaited your arrival, for you are the only one who can save this world..." With the three Blessed Chalices' revelations, the memory of your encounter with Belgantier had finally been restored. ...... The celestial palace was flanked by four stars that shimmered in a black light. You and Elimval entered and passed through the corridors leading to the rearmost chamber. When the doors opened, a gentle, sweet fragrance drifted into your nostrils. There, gazing forlornly through a window at the world below, was Belgantier, goddess of harmony. However, when your arrival drew her attention, her downcast expression vanished and a smile stretched across her face as a flower bursts into bloom. "I bid you welcome! How gracious of you to visit, Hero!" The angel who had guided you to the palace, Ithirael, noted how you were stunned by the goddess' otherworldly beauty and whispered in your ear. "See? Didn't I tell you it was a waste for her to stay cooped up in here all the time?" You could not help but agree. Even Elimval was fascinated by Belgantier's irresistible charm. "It was Ithirael who informed me of your great deeds, which is why I must make this request of you. I am afraid there is much conflict ahead if we are to prevent this world from succumbing to the darkness." She had perceived the crisis that had befallen Neotellus. On the western extremities, Kaiserin, the legendary witch, had been summoned by her descendant Saera, and proceeded to blanket the sky with cursed red clouds. As a result, humans began to turn into monsters that would not perish until a strange red stone was extracted from their bodies. The contagious nature of the condition ensured its rapid spread, and containing it had proven to be a trying endeavor. Biting her lip as she recalled the tragic events, Elimval asked the goddess a question. "Would you happen to know of the cause?" Belgantier nodded solemnly, but seemed relucant to share, sighing with resignation. "This is all... the machinations of my elder brother." "Really?!" "Yes. His name is Zylgein and he is seeking revenge. Thousands of years ago, he was worshiped across Neotellus as a god of judgment. He once had a pure heart of justice, but that meant he did not tolerate even the slightest fault. Every matter was as distinctly right or wrong in his eyes, and his heartless decisions were eventually protested as injust and oppressive before the humans revolted. There were several gods who also disliked his strict manner, and the ensuing battle was fought across land and sky. It was a terrible war, taking many lives..." "Who was victorious?" "True justice always prevails. My brother's forces dwindled until only the demons, the dragons, and the giants remained, along with a handful of humans which included a single witch. It was clear that Zylgein had lost." "And which side had you joined?" "I was allied with the humans, naturally. As overseer of balance, I could not allow my brother's heartless decisions to continue." "But if he's still alive, then does that mean he won?" To Elimval's innocent question, Belgantier grew silent, and tears like jewels tumbled from her eyes. Strengthening her resolve, she continued. "No... He was soundly defeated and was killed by the humans... or so says the legend in this world." "...What do you mean by 'this world?'" "There is another world of my creation where my brother yet lives." Another tear rolled down her cheek. Elimval voice dropped to above a whisper. "Because you did not want to kill your brother?" The goddess gave a pained nod. "This power I have to preserve the harmony of the world was used for the selfish desire to protect my brother. I formed an exact duplicate of Neotellus and allowed him to escape there. Then, I built this palace here as a seal on the border between both worlds to prevent his return. The four Void Stars you saw outside protect this place." So the world where Zylgein now resided was Neotellus in form only -- an imitation. "I had hoped he would reflect upon the strife wrought by his intransigence, yet he merely assumed a new name, Ildanev, and proclaimed himself ruler of that false world, Contratellus. Although his allies who remained loyal until the end accompanied him, he concealed from them the truth, and they still believe they reside on Neotellus." As the years passed, the descendants intermingled with each other and created their own culture and language independent of their homeland's. And the god Zylgein, now posing as a human by the name of Ildanev, reigned over it as emperor. "He has shrewdly been rebuilding his power and his forces in the meantime, and now he seeks to invade Neotellus." The spread of the undying monsters was the initial manifestation of his vengeance. "But... I don't understand how was he able to return if he had been sealed away?" "The seal I created is one that perfectly repels all forms of divine power." If Belgantier's words were true, then her brother would remain in the false world forever, regardless of how much power he obtained. "Of course, once he realized he was sealed, he went mad with rage. But once he realized the trick behind the seal, he thought to simply rid himself of that power, if only temporarily." She had never imagined he would go to the lengths of transferring his spirit into a mortal vessel. "Assuming the form of a powerless human, he was able to pass through the border and spread his designs into Neotellus with little difficulty." "But how would he do that if he was no longer a god?" "Do not underestimate the power of words. Recall how I mentioned the lone witch who aided him, Kaiserin. She was the originator of that horrible spell. He recognized its use and so deceived her descendant into reviving her with merely his tongue. But it was simply his first step of retaliation against the world that had once rejected him. He has utterly forgotten the meaning of justice, which is why your power is needed more than ever, Hero. Will you lend me your aid?" Belgantier looked into your eyes with her limpid pools of blue, reflecting her ardent wish for the world's survival. There was no need for you to ponder your decision, and you firmly nodded in acceptance. From that moment, you and Elimval stayed that her palace, planning a way to defeat Zylgein. A variety of tactics were debated and discarded. Destroying and reforming the seal to keep out even humans would likely play into his own schemes and hasten his assault. Meanwhile, the infected monsters continued to wreak havoc below, and you would occasionally be dispatched to quell them with Belgantier's blessing. As the days passed, you gradually felt emotions intensifying with each glance you shared with her. It went beyond the shared goal of comrades, signifying the complete compatibility of souls. Although words to that effect were not exchanged, the two of you found the other to be irreplaceable. However, that spiritual intimacy was fated not to last. One night, a heart-wrenching scream broke the night calm, jolting you awake. When you ran to the adjacent bedchamber to find Belgantier was absent, along with her sweet fragrance, you retrieved your blade and ran frantically through the corridors and charged into the doors of the rear hall. Your mind went blank as your eyes presented you with an unbelievable sight. Upon the floor was Belgantier, her voice a hardly audible murmur. In the moonlight, you could see her eyes were clouded as the process took hold. Elimval and Ithirael, noticing the commotion, ran into the room, and fell to their knees to see the tragic sight. And standing above Belgantier was a single man clad in armor. At once, you knew who he was. "So you're the one toying with my sister's powers? It was because of that love she felt for you that her own harmony fell out of balance, and I was able to turn her into a Stigmal with a modicum of effort. You have my thanks, 'Hero.' Now I will no longer need to be confined to that filthy mortal shell for much longer." Zylgein turned to look at you. "I did not want to kill my sister, but at least she will die along with the one she holds dear." He threw a small cloth pouch at you, and its contents splashed over your face, cold and thick like mud. At the same time, you felt an unexplainable sensation well up from within you. "Belgantier will not be able to maintain the seal in this condition. At last, my vengeance is nigh..." He spoke as he turned away, as if spiting your presence. However, none of his words registered in your consciousness. Your clouded vision was affixed only upon Belgantier, and you ran to her side to lift her limp body. Her charming lips were already an unsightly shade of violet. And the only sound that escaped through them were the gravelly mutterings. You felt your own breathing grow short as well. Both of you edged closer to the brink of mindlessness, but you both fought with every ounce of will. Even with the loss of everything else, you clung desperately to two possessions of utmost importance. Life and love. Belgantier struggled to bring her mouth to your ears. "P-please... kill m-me... If I become... soiled... this w-world... is doomed..." Her voice was strained between gasps of air. "This is... my punishment... For helping him... For loving you... So I beg you...to kill me. If you do..." By sacificing herself, she could seal her brother in Contratellus for eternity. The monsters he created would perish, and you will be granted the purifying power of her light. She struggled to convey every word outside of Zeylgain's earshot and to preserve her own sanity. In recognition, you raised your trembling hand, fingers gripped as tight as you could muster around the hilt. Elimval and Ithirael gasped, drawing Zylgein's attention. "What fool act are...?" Before he could finish, you released the last of your stamina and plunged your sword into Belgantier's breast. Then, she spoke her final words. "My brother... this is...... true...... justice..." ...... You shared your regained memories with all assembled within the Mirror Chamber in Cadavus. "I... I don't remember any of that... And I doubt I would forget anything as horrendous as what happened to you!" The pale Elimval broke the stunned silence, her voice wavering. It was true the loss was great, but it gave new meaning to the mysterious voice you heard before awakening in the Valley of K'wyen. Although it was not Zeylgain's voice, you realized you had heard it recently. And if by "elf," it referred to Elimval, it would explain why she did not recall anything either. Which meant that... "This world is an imitation?! You lie!" Riki suddenly lashed out with her daggers towards your neck, which you dodged by a mere hairsbreadth. As she prepared to strike again, Salvador drew his bow, but you motioned for him to stop as a voice simulatenously admonished the Lightholder officer. "Calm yourself, Riki. I doubt they are lying. In fact, it would explain everything that has happened since." "You believe that nonsense, Rozanna?" "Yes, considering the spread of the Stigmals. If my guess is correct, then Ildanev -- or rather, Zeylgain -- has crafted quite the scheme." "Whatever it is, I don't believe it!" Daggers still drawn, Riki glared intensely at you. "I just can't accept any of it! You say this world is false? That Ildanev is a god exiled from another world? Then what have I been fighting for? What side is justice on?" Unmoving, you allowed Riki's spite to spill forth. That was because within her eyes, you could see the same sorrow you felt beneath her anger. "Why did my family turn into Stigmals?! And why did I have to kill them?!" Her indignation was yours, forced to slay those precious to you. Yet despite the events leading up to that fateful moment clear, there was still an immediate gap in the aftermath. However, it was evident that Zeylgain had some involvement in your immigration to Contratellus, as well as your ability to stave off the Stigma's full influence with Belgantier's blessing. "Who am I supposed to fight?" Riki let her arms fall limp as tears formed in her eyes... But while she sobbed, suddenly the room was filled with a blinding light, pouring in through the open door and reflecting from the walls. After groping for the door, everyone ran outside. "What the...?!" Rooney muttered in awe. The ceiling of the chapel had been nearly destroyed, revealing the skies above. You did not need the gray nor the black of the island above, but a sheet of white. Suddenly, a new voice rang out. "That's the ? about to go off." "Who's there?!" Salvador turned around to see a cloud of smoke emerge from the ground and form into the shape of a person. "It's me, Yahqi from Elgan." Even with the bright light from above, you saw her never-changing smile and Spirits' Scepter in hand. "There's no time, so I'm going to get right to the point. Who's in charge of Cadavus?" "I am. My name is Rozanna. But when you said *attack name*..." "That's right. Ildanev is planning to shoot Loftgygs right out of the sky." "What?! But then we'll be crushed beneath it!" "That's right. Right now, Murey is holding it off." Names you had not heard in months returned to memory. However, you did not follow what exactly had occured that had everyone so troubled. Even Salvador was sweating noticably. "The ? is the strongest thing in the empire, and it only attacks on Ildanev's command. On a floating ship high in the Heavens, there's a ship carrying three goddesses, and they use the ship's power to release this incredible bolt of light to eradicate evil. They could even wipe this city off the map in short order if they wanted. Not even a god can stand against it for long." "The emperor has caught wind of the mounting dissent, but he calls this punishment for siding with Belgantier's murderer. He's not exactly wrong, I admit..." Yahqi then turned to Rozanna. "As you know, both Cadavus and Elgan are made up of descendants from the demons of long ago. We had formed an alliance with the dragons and giants, and now is the time to make good on that pact. Everyone's rising to action now that the emperor has shown his hand. The king of Elgan is currently headed for Drakevale, and the other giants are helping Murey in any way they can." "So that leaves us with one thing to do." "I'm glad you've figured it out so I don't have to waste any more time." Although Yahqi seemed to be enjoying herself, her expression then turned grim. "I mean it, we don't have a second to spare. Go and destroy the imperial capital!" There was a moment of stunned silence from you and the others, but Rooney soon spoke. "Rozanna, will you give me full control over all of the city's Ripened?" "There was no need to ask, for I was able to command you to do the same. Yahqi, can you lend me some of your witches to help us gather the Stigmals around here?" "No problem. But you need to do something about the ramparts, not to mention the empire's Angel Brigade." "I've already made arrangements, thanks to the mole I had placed." "You did what?" Rooney and Yahqi questioned her in unison. However, Riki then spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "Hold on a moment. How are you going to scale the ramparts much less gather the Stigmals? Only the Lightholders know how to do that. ...Unless you're trying to insinuate I'm going to join the revolt..." "Think, Riki. Ildanev must know the Lightholders are still here." Rozanna's gaze pierced through the Lightholder officer. "And despite that, he still gave the order to destroy Loftgygs and Cadavus with it!" At that moment, Riki perceived everything. Why she fought, and who her enemy was... ...... Within the castle in the capital, a man sat upon the throne. "The darkness that covers my empire must be destroyed in the name of justice." He had just given the order for the Karmada to move and destroy Loftgygs with its ?. His expression void of remorse or elation, he had doomed not just one, but two major cities to obliteration. "So the giants are able to offer a token resistance. Impressive..." Upon receiving the envoy's message, he spoke in wonderment. Their futile resistance faintly stirred emotion within his cold heart. However, it was far short. If he did not see that one squirm in agony... Each thwarting of the enemy's attacks gave him greater and greater joy, and so he smiled to hear the addendum that most would consider negative. "My Excellency, we have heard that rogues are invading the capital! They have mounted an offensive far greater than expected, and it seems the murderer is leading their efforts! And heading their efforts to break the ramparts... is a former officer of the Lightholders, Riki!" ...... Riki was faced with a choice. She could either remain devoted to a false ruler, or side with true justice. Her decision made, no longer was she tormented with hesitance. She followed her heart, and it would lead her to the enemy who rightfully deserved to fall to her blades. Epilogue The three goddesses of justice aboard the Karmada were enigmatic. The prevailing knowledge concerning them did not extend past how they unleashed the Retribution Spire at Ildanev's behest, but as its devastating might was often wielded during the empire's formation, their names were yet capable of rousing fear. It had punished both singular people and entire cities for their malicious defiance to enforce the emperor's absolute authority. Now, it had been loosed once more upon the floating continent of giants Loftgygs for the crime of aiding the Hero, suspected to be the originator of the Stigma. But much to the surprise of everyone, it was being held back by the stout arms of Murey, youngest brother of chieftain Fudo. It did nothing to relieve the tension, for his upper body was concealed by the glare, and all present realized that should it reach the ground, both Loftgygs and the city of Cadavus beneath it would be doomed. Lightning flickered along the length of the pillar, but there was no sign that it was waning in strength. "Stay strong, brother!" Kanever cried out in encouragement as he and the other giants surrounded the struggling Murey. However, Fudo's eyes were bloodshot with rage. "Curse you, Ildanev! I'll see you pay for this!" ...... "Hey, a carrier pigeon sent us a message from Rozanna. She says the giants want this castle taken ASAP, since it doesn't look like they can hold out much longer!" You nodded in recognition of Salvador's report. After the release of the Retribution Spire, Drakeshire, Elgan, and Cadavus all rose to stand with Loftgygs in solidarity. You joined the forces of Elgan and Cadavus sent to take over the imperial capital, feeling it was your responsibility to confront Ildanev. Whenever there was a moment you could spare in the fierce battle, you would glance at the castle where he waited. Next to the tallest tower was a large aircraft, both its size and extravagance hinting it was Ildanev's personal vessel. However, no other arrangements for evacuation could be seen, and you thought that lack of activity was strange in light of the conflict just beyond the castle doors. You were determined to reach the throne room to face with the true darkness of Contratellus, but contending with the elite imperial soldiers, Ildanev's Angel Brigade, and the Lightholders returning from Cadavus would have to come first. As grateful as you were for the assistance, it was nonetheless ironic how your army was composed mostly of Ripened from Cadavus and Stigmals from Elgan, all under the command of Rooney the Controller. "Can't say I expected we'd be fightin' alongside these half-dead freaks... I guess justice isn't exclusive to the livin', huh?" Salvador smirked at the strange circumstances, but you believed it to be a rational outcome. After all, a great many of them had not chosen to bear the Stigma, so even from the start it had seemed unfair to kill them except out of self-defense. That mercy also extended to the residents of the capital, for you had asked the witches from Elgan to escort them to safety. Although the people were not keen to obey the demands of an invading army, the witches were able to magically force them to the outskirts and cast protective shields around their houses. With the concern of widespread collateral damage settled, you and the others were able to focus on storming the castle. Before the innermost wall awaited the Angel Brigade, and their leader Shilkniel caused a great number of casualties on your side. However, Rooney remained resolute as she expertly manipulated her pawns. "That Neala and Dragul of hers sure are somethin' else..." Neala was a Ripened discovered in Cadavus after Rozanna told her where she had been hidden. She had been created by a priest with an experimental Ripener, granting her cognition and articulation nearly equal with a human's. As she could communicate with the other Ripened and Stigmals, she was an invaluable asset. Dragul], on the other hand, was a Stigmal found wandering around the perimeter of the capital. With his burning body, he fought with a strange tenacity as if were seeking something. And so the clash between the angels and the invaders seethed. At a glance, it might seem justice favored the empire due to the angels fighting to preserve the peace and harmony established by Ildanev. However, it was a false order enforced by the Karmada's Retribution Spire against those who might uncover the truth. He wanted to destroy you and everyone else who knew the circumstances behind the formation of Contratellus, which was why he had first sent the Lightholders to massacre all Stigmals in hopes you would be included among them. "Hero, Salvador! It seems Riki has found a route into the castle with fewer guards and wants us to follow her!" As you ran after Elimval, Salvador whispered to you. "Look at that crazy angel over there. If he's supposed to be divine, I'm a dragon." You turned to see a particularly violent angel, indeed appearing more like a demon. Even stranger, he was inexplicably cutting down as many of his own allies as he was enemies. "This isn't the time to stand around gawking, I hope you know." It seemed you had been observing the angel for too long, as Riki came to retrieve you personally. Without the former Lightholder's aid and inside knowledge of the capital, your chance of success would have been meager. She was also able to use her sudden betrayal to her advantage until word gradually disseminated amongst the foe, but even then she was not fazed in the least. "I never expected you to consider the safety of the civilians... but I guess that only proves I made the right choice." She had always held a strong sense of justice, and now that you proved to have the same, her loyalty was unwavering. "Now let's get moving while Rooney has everyone else distracted. We couldn't ask for a better chance." ...... You raced through the castle, the scant guards scattering like leaves before Riki's daggers. After climbing a winding staircase, you finally reached the imposing doors of the throne room, and shoved them open with a keenness to face the sovereign of the twisted world. On the other side, you saw a man seated beneath a gaping window behind the throne, its panes thrown wide. In the backlight, all you could discern was his silhouette, but when he began to stir, he spread his sweeping wings imposingly. You swallowed hard on reflex, but your opponent was not who you assumed it would be. "Congrats on making it up here. I'm Vanael. If you were looking for Ildanev, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you just missed him flying away on a dragon." It was the bizarre angel you had seen earlier. Both his hands and his eyes were stained crimson, evident he was more demon than divine. You guessed he had flown through the open window. "You might have put a lot on the line to get here, but you should've known gods can't always meet on the terms of mortals... But why do you care what Zylgan thinks anyway, and why do you think he'll answer? Huh, I don't even know what he's up to half the time, but it's no big deal since he gives me the fun job of thinning out the herds when need be..." You gripped your sword tighter, sensing ill intention in his words. If this angel knew Ildanev's true name, he was no ordinary being. "Whoa, don't be so hasty or you'll miss out on the best part!" At that moment, blinding light poured through the window. It was just as it had done in Cadavus, but this time it lasted for mere seconds. Vanael cackled raucously. "Haaa-hahahaha! Looks like those giants aren't taking this lying down! Things are about to get interesting!" Far in the distance, through the clear skies, you could see Loftgygs. It had somehow withstood the Retribution Spire, but the rising black smoke spoke of some degree of damage. However, you did not realize its meaning -- that its strongest protector had sacrificed his life... Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= |-|Half-Time= |-|Final Rankings= |-|Raid Boss Repels= |-|Guild Ranking= |-|Guild Repels= Category:Raid Events Category:Divine Judgment Category:Malice Canon